Drive package in this context means a unit consisting of the engine and the gearbox and intended for mounting on the chassis frame of the vehicle. Fitting it is preceded by the fastening of one or more supporting elements, e.g. in the form of a carrier beam, on the upper side at one end of the drive package, preferably the end where the gearbox is situated. The other portion of the drive package, the end with the engine, is then provided with supports on the lower side. Fitting the drive package is then effected by its being docked in place, which involves its being moved into position so that the supporting elements and the supports rest on vibration-insulating parts, “insulators”, on the chassis frame.
With the technique at present used, the fitting operation often takes a long time, since the drive package cannot be fully lowered, and the lifting yoke which holds the drive package during the fitting operation cannot be taken off, before the screws which have thereafter secure the supporting elements to the insulators are inserted, because the insulators give way somewhat under the weight of the drive package when it is being lowered. Another difficulty is that there is no guidance to align the drive package so that holes for the screws on the insulator match with those in the supporting element, i.e. the holes in the supporting element for the screws have to exactly correspond to the holes in the insulators for it to be possible for the screws to be screwed in.
The object of the present invention is to propose an arrangement which facilitates docking of a drive package to a chassis when fitting the drive package.